


Wrecked By Two

by satirist13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satirist13/pseuds/satirist13
Summary: Two is better than one ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Kudos: 3





	Wrecked By Two

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my AFF account. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this.

You were laying on your boyfriend's lap on the couch while watching television. He was flipping through the channels to find a good show to watch. In between flips, you saw a Super Junior music video being played on a channel.

"Stop! Change to the previous channel", you demanded. Your boyfriend, Donghee, switched to the channel you wanted, just to see himself and his friends dancing to Sorry Sorry.

"Ugh. Haven't you watch this a million times? I'm changing the channel", he grumbled.

"If you change the channel, you ain't getting pussy tonight.", you jokingly threatened him.

He rolled his eyes at you. You're always admiring his group that he sometimes wonder if you love him or admire him. Shaking his head, he put the remote control down so that you can enjoy watching the music video playing.

"Guess who's my bias!", you suddenly sat up and looked at him with a wide smile on your face.

"Obviously it's me. Why else would you date me then?", he wrapped his arm around you and booped your nose.

"Wrong answer", you stick your tongue out and made a funny face. "It's Kangin." You giggled as he raised his eyebrows.

He was surprised that you blatantly admitted you find his friend attractive. Both of you were always honest with each other in this relationship but not to the extent of openly admitting being attracted to other people.

"First, you tell me you find him attractive. What next? You want a threesome?", Donghee asked sarcastically. 

"I don't mind", you replied to him almost too fast. Before he could even react, you quickly got up, kissed him once on the lips and ran into the bedroom.

Donghee, still in shock of your response and escape method, sat there with his eyes wide. He looked at his phone which was on the table. He reached for it and called a friend.

-

Later that same evening, you went out of the room because you were hungry. It's almost dinner time. Donghee often cooked dinner for you but there was no smell of food cooking. Instead, when you walked into the living room, you saw Kangin and Donghee.

"Hi Kangin. You're joining us for dinner tonight?", you asked, flabbergasted.

"I'm your dinner tonight", Kangin responded with a wink. 

You stood rooted to the ground, still processing what is happening and what is about to happen. Both, Donghee and Kangin, approached you with hunger in their eyes.

Donghee gave you a peck on the lips. "This is what you wanted, right?", he smirked. He pulled your hand to lead you back into the room. Kangin following behind and locking the door.

You sat on the bed, staring at the two men. Mouth half opened as if you're watching a magic show. They joined you on the bed, sitting at both sides. Kangin's hand started roaming your body as he stares seductively at you. Donghee gripped your neck and whispered into your ears. You're getting what you asked for.

Kangin's lips now on yours. His tongue entered your mouth before you could even take a breath. He gently bites your lips as his hand goes inside your shorts, reaching for your warmth. He could feel your breath intensified as his fingers circled your clit. Donghee was unhooking your bra. Tracing your smooth skin, he gave you a gentle kiss on your neck. He grabbed your breasts, one on each hand; his thumbs stroked your nipples as they get hard.

Your mind went blank. Being stimulated by two men at the same time felt too good. Kangin stood up and took off his pants. Kneeling on the bed, his hard dick was right in front of your face You positioned yourself on all four; licking the tip of its head as you look up at him. He held your hair back as you begin to give him a good suck.

Donghee, now behind you, pulled down your shorts while you had Kangin's dick in your mouth. He spanked your bare ass, causing you to moan. He started to lick your already soaked entrance. He inserted one finger in while tasting how delicious you were. He then inserted two. His fingers stretching you made you unable to focus on satisfying Kangin. You stopped. All you could do was moaned as Donghee finger-bang you.

Kangin cupped your face and shoved his dick back into your mouth. He began to face fuck you. Donghee took off his pants and inserted his thick hard dick into you and pounded you fast. Usually, he would go slow at first and gradually quickened the pace. But not that night. He continued spanking you as he vigorously fucked your tight hole. Your moans muffled by Kangin's dick in your mouth.

After what seems to be a long period of simultaneously being fucked at both ends, Kangin pulled his dick out and ejaculated onto your face. His hand still pounding his meat and then slapping it against your face. You licked some of his juices off your face and licked his dick clean. His cum tasted a bit saltier than Donghee's. 

Kangin got off the bed and Donghee flipped you over so he could see your face covered with Kangin's cum. He gripped the side of your thighs and continued pounding you vigorously. Your moans got louder, the faster he pounded. He pulled out and pushed himself deep into you. You could feel a warm liquid filling your insides. Your legs quivered from the sensation.

Donghee collapsed beside you. You turned your head to look at him. He's out of breath but he still smiled when you looked.

"Damn, you guys should call me up again. That was hot", Kangin said, looking at both of you exhausted on the bed.


End file.
